The present invention relates to utility boxes, and more particularly, inserts for utility boxes to prevent the contents of the utility boxes from becoming damaged by a cutting tool during installation of wallboards. The insert of the present invention also functions as a template to guide a cutting tool around the interior perimeter of a utility box while not allowing the cutting tool to come in contact with the contents of the utility box.
It has become common practice in the construction industry to cut openings in wallboards, after the wallboards have been installed to the studs, in order to gain access to the utility boxes, such as electrical, telephone, television and the like, previously installed therebehind.
Therefore, a need has developed in the industry for a device which cooperates with the utility box to protect the box and its contents from the cutting tool used to gain access to the utility box. There have been attempts made in the prior art to fulfill the need for such a device, as witnessed by the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Smolik (4,384,396) and Payne (4,359,302). However, these devices have not gained acceptance, as they are too costly to manufacture as they require grooves to be made in the plate, or are too difficult to use, as they are not easily attachable to the utility box.
The present invention is intended to solve the above shortcomings by providing a device which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture because it simply snaps on to the edge of the box and can be disposed of after use.